False Reality?
by LuceScuro
Summary: I've known for quite a while now but, what am I supposed to do" Ryuichi, Yuki and Shuichi begin to doubt their hearts and feelings begin to change. What is this other world? YS, KR, YR, KH CONTEST
1. Hidden World

**Luce: **I know it's short! But I never make my first chapters long! Besides these kind of chapters will never be long. It's gonna go like: hidden, real, hidden, real. You don't have to read these chapters at first I guess… thought they will affect the story later on. Oh! And a special thanks to Mercury Dream for being my beta-reader!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation… By the way the characters in this chapter and chapter's to come are not OC's…well not really.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_False Reality?_**

**Chapter One: ****Hidden World**

She sat there looking around in disdain, her violet eyes taking in everything in the area and flickering slightly in disapproval. Sighing she pushed a few strands of dark purple hair out of her eyes. Placing an arm on the arm of the couch she let her head rest against it, the glow of purple that covered her darkening slightly.

_Why is there no one here?_ The being thought to herself, her frown twisting itself into a scowl.

There was a _whoosh_ of air from seemingly nowhere and a figure, glowing a dark yellow, appeared in the white nothingness.

"Oh Insanity, have you come here to entertain me?" the woman asked, sitting up straight.

"Quite the contrary, I have come because Naiveté shall be arriving soon," the figure known as Insanity replied, a wistful smile on his lips.

The woman growled, "And how exactly did you come by this information?"

Insanity looked at her wide-eyed, "Well, he will surely show up here sooner or later, am I not correct?"

If the woman had been any normal person she might have sweat-dropped, but she was far too proper. Instead she just smiled as an idea struck her, "Well then, while we wait, how about we have a little fun, ne?"

Insanity rolled his eyes then smiled, "Really Desire, you must control your urges, though I suppose it must be difficult since they're all you have."

Desire opened her mouth to retort but there was another _whoosh_ signaling that someone else had arrived. This figure was much shorter than the other two, and a lot more clueless air as to what he was doing. He glowed a pale silvery blue. Another being appeared immediately after him, glowing a dull grey. He was much taller and had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hello, Desire, Insanity," the taller form greeted while the other just nodded, looking slightly dazed.

Desire looked the taller one up and down, _Damn! Apathy is really beginning to look goooooooooood!_ She ignored the smaller one; she wasn't interested in men shorter than her. That and he was too innocent for her liking,they always screwed up and didn't know what they were doing.

Insanity snorted, "You're actually showing emotion? What put you in such a good mood Apathy?"

Apathy's smirk grew wider, "Nothing, I just had a little fun with Naiveté."

Desire raised an eyebrow. _Wrong move_, she thought.

Insanity's eyes widened, "What did you do?!"

Apathy looked at him indifferently, "What do you do when you're around him, hm?"

Insanity growled and lunged towards Apathy. Of course Apathy, being well prepared (not that there was much to be prepared for, mind you) for the attack, casually stepped aside, making sure to take Naiveté with him of course. After crouching on his hands and knees for a short moment Insanity burst out laughing. Apathy continued to stare at him blankly knowing the crazed being would react in such a manner. Naiveté and Desire, however, cocked their heads to the side and raised a brow, respectively.

"_Ooooooh!_ Apathy had I known you were interested in such things I would have asked you to join us quite a while ago!" Insanity said between bouts of hysterical laughter, while rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Hn and I would have joined you much sooner had I known you would not have cared," Apathy paused, "Especially on your first time."

"It was actually Naivet's first time, I had a lot of fun with Trust," Insanity looked at Naiveté for a while before continuing, "Of course later on I decided to be with Naiveté. Ha! You should've seen the look on Trust's face! It was kinda sad though…"

"Trust looked so heartbroken…" Naiveté spoke for the first time, his voice light and soft, "It hurt my heart to see his tears."

Apathy shrugged, "He got over it."

"Now, let's move onto more important matters shall we?" Insanity said licking his lips, moving forward to give Naiveté a kiss while Apathy worked on his clothes.

Hardly focusing on his task Apathy turned his head to give Desire a glare, Insanity may have forgotten she was there but he and Naiveté had not, and it was making the smaller man quite uncomfortable. _The crazy bastard probably wants her to watch_, Apathy thought to himself.

Desire snorted when she saw the look Apathy was giving her. She growled, how dare they ignore her and do what she desired most right in front of her very eyes! Well, she wouldn't let them win! She would sit here and watch the whole show without feeling a thing! Determined, Desire sat there and watched… and left as soon as Insanity took his shirt off.

* * *

Desire sighed as she entered another place and lifted a brow when she noticed that every single one of the other beings was there, save for three. She looked over all of them, her eyes resting slightly longer on the ones she found attractive and the ones that she _truly_ cared for. Trust, glowing royal blue and standing with Happiness, who glowed neon yellow, and Loneliness, who glowed dark blue, beckoned her to stand with them. Desire politely declined by shaking her head and nodded her head towards Anger, Angst and Fear, Trust shrugged in return. 

As she neared them she heard Anger complaining how the fact that Fear's dark green glow kept on fading was irritating her. She would also snap at Angst because she thought he was trying to make his teal glow seem paler. When Desire finally reached them, they ignored Anger and nodded their greeting. Desire nodded in return before turning her gaze to Anger. 

Anger smirked maliciously, her red glow flickering around her like a fire, "How many times were you rejected today? You really are losing your touch." 

"_That_, Anger, is none of your concern," Desire answered haughtily. 

"That's it! I'm going take you so _hard_…" Anger snapped. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Desire replied a satisfied smirk on her face. 

"Well, we'll just have to see won't we?" Anger hissed, not waiting for an answer, as she grabbed Desire and took her to what was assumed to be another room of nothingness. 

"I'm glad she's finally gone," Fear said meekly before his eyes widened, "You won't tell her I said that will you?" 

Angst looked at him his face grim, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he replied causing Fear to whimper pitifully. 

****


	2. Real World

_I would have updated sooner but the computer with all my fics got virus which prevented me from sending it to my beta-reader. So after I got that problem solved it was just a matter of time before I posted it._

**Scuro: **Wow, it wasn't your laziness this time…

_Remember I'm only being nice to you because you **really** helped with the chapter._

**Rai: **If you needed help then you could've asked me!

****

_I'm sure I could… though even with the help the chapter wasn't as long as I had wanted…_

****

**_Responding to the Reviewers:_**

**Darklore Wings: **Thanks for the compliment! But, I can't give you a guide… it's all part of the mystery!

**Mercury Dream: **You reviewed too? I'm honoured! And don't worry… you're supposed to be in the dark! Just a little comment… you know I had to look up what reiterate meant in the dictionary…

**Reiannah: **Don't worry it will all become clear in the end… in the end. Thanks for reviewing!

**clari chan: **Thank you! As for your guess… well, I'm not saying your write and I'm not saying your wrong… Anyway, so you're confused too? Join 'Luce's Confused Reader Club!' ****

**A/N:**_ About the who's who problem, I think the hardest to figure out would have to be either Trust, Angst or Insanity because I took their characters and stuck them with whatever was left… anyway the mystery just adds to the fun (frustration)! Besides once you see the actual characters in motion it will all be clear. Also, about the songs they are the opening and ending songs for Houshin Engi or Soul Hunter. None of the songs that will come in this fic will belong to me only because I couldn't write a song to save my life much less one in Japanese. Most of the songs will be Op. of Ed. so maybe you'll recognize them. I might have like one character song… either way. I'm not the type of person who puts a song in chapters but it might occur, though I will always have the song(s) written (along with the translations) when I finish the chapter just in case you're curious and want to read them._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the songs Will and Friends. They belong to Yonekura Chihiro. **

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_False Reality? _**

**Chapter Two: Real World **

"Ryuichi? Ryuichi, are you listening to me?" A sigh. "Ryuichi… Ryuichi!" A groan. "Noriko a little bit of help here please?"

It was a foggy April morning and Sakuma Ryuichi was not cooperating. Not only had he refuse to come to work the day before, (claiming that it was some American holiday called… 'Easter Monday'?) He was now blatantly ignoring Tohma with the rest of his responsibilities, not that he had many. Instead he sat there, Kumagorou on his head, feet on the table, engrossed in some manga he had bought the previous day.

Noriko cocked her head to the side, "Ne, Ryuichi, what is it you're so interested in?"

Ryuichi's head snapped up as he turned to Noriko, a grin on his face, "Fushigi Yuugi! [1]"

"What's it about?" Noriko, asked moving closer to get a better look at the manga.

"It's about a girl who gets transported to another world where she had to find seven people, the Suzaku Seishi, and make a wish to save the world from her best friend, it's really cool!" Ryuichi answered, pointing at random pictures.

"Ooooh! Can I borrow it for a while? Please Ryuichi?" Noriko begged looking at Ryuichi with teary eyes.

"Not this one…" Ryuichi pouted, "You have to read the ones that come before this first… then you'll have a better idea to what's going on."

"Ryuichi…? Noriko…?"

"Who's the coolest character?"

"TASUKI!!! But, I like Chichiri too, no da! [2]"

Tohma sighed for what felt to be hundredth time, "Ryuichi you can talk to Noriko about the manga whenever you want, but right now it's time for work. We did your little project with Bad Luck, now it's time to do what _I_ want us to do."

Ryuichi smiled remembering the last few weeks. They'd been working on a CD with Bad Luck, called Nittle Luck, though some people had decided to call it Little Luck, not that it mattered. It was a big hit! It was almost as big as Nittle Grasper's biggest hits. Oh, but was it hard to convince Tohma to do it, it took a lot of persuading from Noriko, K and himself to finally convince him. He didn't know why Tohma was against the idea; it had been a lot of fun working with Bad Luck…

* * *

"He said okay, na no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed to Bad Luck when he, Noriko and K came out of Tohma's office.

"He did!?" Shuichi asked, running over to Ryuichi.

"Of course he did! To-chan may put up a front but he's just a big sap inside! …I think…" Ryuichi replied putting a finger to his lips in afterthought.

Hiro sighed, wondering if it was really a good idea, before looking up K, "So when do we start?"

"As soon as possible," K answered, putting on his glasses and smirking, "If we're lucky this will the biggest hit in music history."

"But, we can't start now! I'm still tired from arguing with Tohma!" Noriko whined as she rested against Ryuichi, slightly.

"But it's only 5 o'clock" K stated looking at everyone in the room blankly.

"What if I stay and Shu-chan's house tonight and we have two songs for tomorrow? Then can we go home early? Onegai!" Ryuichi pleaded tugging on K's shirt.

"Alright, but those songs had better get done! Or else…" K agreed, twitching ever so slightly.

"Yay, K-san's so cool!" Ryuichi replied while glomping said manger.

"Sakuma-san, are you really staying for the night? Even if we finish the song early?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi turned around (having let go of K) with a big grin, "Of course, na no da!"

"SUGOI!!!"

* * *

With everything said and done, and a couple of threats from K, Shuichi and Ryuichi were on their way to the latter's house. Upon reaching the apartment, the two vocalists rushed in grabbed some clothes, papers and crayons. With everything they needed in hand the duo ran back to the taxi and made their way to Shuichi and Yuki's apartment.

"Alright Sakuma-san, we're going to have to work really hard if we don't want to be shot down by Mr. K," Shuichi told Ryuichi as he opened the door.

Ryuichi nodded his head vigorously, "All work, no play!"

Shuichi nodded in response before facing forward, "YUKI, I'M HOME!"

After receiving no response Ryuichi turned to Shuichi, confused, "Is Yuki-san home?"

"He is, he's probably busy."

* * *

Busy indeed, Yuki Eiri sat in front of his computer typing up the first few pages of his latest novel, pausing every few minutes to wonder what to write next and deleting the last two sentences approximately fifteen minutes later. Needless to say he wasn't getting very much done. Considering he was severely lacking inspiration and interest in the subject he was quite amazed at what he managed to write so far.

Though, despite the fact that he wasn't enjoying himself as much as he should be, it didn't mean that he was entirely happy the Shuichi was home early. This made him wonder why, exactly, his lover was home so soon, well he wasn't that early but he knew that the blond with the guns wouldn't let him off a second early. That, of course, could mean that Shuichi was fired (could they do that?), and Eiri wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

If the pink haired boy was indeed fired then he would be home all the time, if not then he would have to put up with more of the songs Shuichi sang. Either way things would end up horribly. But, if Shuichi was indeed fired, Eiri had no doubt that the singer would come crying to him, which he wasn't doing. All in all, Eiri just decided to get up and ask the boy himself.

Deciding he'd confront Shuichi on his way to the kitchen Eiri left the confines of his room. As he walked down the hall he noticed not one but two pairs of shoes by the door, which meant Shuichi had brought a friend over. Sighing, he put his mug in the sink and left the kitchen, he hoped that Shuichi hadn't brought home some nut.

Bent on finishing at least one (half of a) chapter before the day ended Eiri made his way back to his study. Just when he got to the door Eiri heard a thump and what sounded like an 'okay!' (exclamation mark included) coming from the guest room[3]. Raising an eyebrow Eiri walked over to the room and opened the door.

* * *

Ryuichi jumped a good ten feet into the air when he heard an irritated "Who are you?" come from behind him.

Whirling around to face the intruder he countered with, "Who are _you_, na no da?"

Eiri scowled, obviously not finding the older man amusing. Ryuichi blinked before mimicking and scowling too, well as much as he _could_ scowl.

"Yuki, this is Sakuma Ryuichi, you know the one from Nittle Grasper, Seguchi-san's friend?" Shuichi said somewhat nervously, sighing in relief when the scowl was replaced by a frown and the writer nodded curtly.

"Now that I know who he is, you mind telling me why he's here?" the blond asked.

Sighing slightly, Shuichi took a breath and began explaining the morning's events, pausing occasionally so Ryuichi could add his input.

Eiri's expression didn't change in the least as he processed all the information given to him. He soon turned to Shuichi looking him in the eye. "I don't want him here."

"Yuuuuki! Onegai? Please, it's just for one night!" Shuichi begged clinging to Eiri's waist.

"If we don't have two songs done for tomorrow K-san's going to shoot us! So, we'll tell him that we were going to but the only thing that was standing between us and completion was…" Ryuichi whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Eiri, "You!"

"Augh, fine just be quiet! I don't want to hear any giggling or singing. Am I understood?" Eiri asked looking at the two of them wondering if he was going to regret his decision later on.

"Hai Yuki(-san)!"

And with one last sigh Eiri left the room.

* * *

Eiri stood in his kitchen eight hours later, drying his ninth cup of coffee tiredly. He had given up on writing his novel, saving it for another day; he was now just waiting until the two idiots fell asleep, only then could he rest easy.

"You sure drink a lot of coffee."

Eiri resisted the urge to jump up and spin around; however he was completely unprepared so he dropped the mug in shock as his body jerked slightly in surprise. Turning around slowly, Eiri saw Ryuichi leaning against the wall looking at him with a content smirk on his face. Apparently he was getting back at him for scaring him earlier.

"You're gonna have to go to the bathroom a lot later," Ryuichi continued, moving away from the wall and towards the fridge.

"Shuichi…?"

"Is asleep in the guest room," Ryuichi finished taking out a carton of milk.

Eiri didn't want to ask but he did anyway, "And Kumagorou?"

Ryuichi almost spit out his freshly poured milk at the question but stopped himself, "He's sleeping with Shu-chan. Shu-chan was really tired after all the work we did so I guess its okay," Ryuichi before smiling mischievously, "If Shu-chan gets to sleep with Kumagorou then I get to sleep with you, ne?"

Eiri snorted at the idea, but soon smirked, "As long as you're not wearing any clothes, its okay with me."

Ryuichi's eyes widened as a blush crept its way onto his cheeks, "I was just kidding, na no da! I'll just sleep on the couch!"

Eiri shrugged, "If you say so but, the invitation is always open."

Ryuichi put away the carton and glass and walked out of the kitchen, but not before sticking his tongue out at Yuki.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the gesture but did nothing. He couldn't even begin to understand what went through the heads of some of Shuichi's oddball friends. And of course Shuichi had to idolize the oddest of them all; it was just like the pink haired boy to do something like that.

But then again, Shuichi might not realize that carrying a pink rabbit toy around at the age of thirty-one was weird. Not that it mattered to him what Shuichi thought of the older man, he just wondered how someone could be so oblivious to the world. Of course one would have to appreciate certain things in life to write half-decent songs, and everyone seemed to adore the songs that the two singers wrote.

Perhaps there was more to Sakuma Ryuichi than he had first thought. He was pretty sure he knew how Shuichi worked and where he got his songs from, but Sakuma? He'd heard about how the Rock God had personality shifts but did that have anything to do with how he felt inside? Or maybe they weren't shifts; he believed that even the most childish of people were serious when they had to be.

Eiri shook his head to clear his thoughts. Damn, that man was more confusing than anyone Eiri had met, with the exception of Tohma. Possibly that's why the man was so different, because he could understand Tohma's inner workings. Eiri smirked; anyone who could handle Tohma like Sakuma did must be slightly off their rocker.

And with that Yuki Eiri retired to bed.

* * *

The next mourning Ryuichi woke up early and got bored, there was nothing on TV and he had no more paper to draw on. Luckily fifteen minutes after he was officially bored Shuichi walked into the living room. And began to babble on about how he was sorry that he made Ryuichi sleep on the couch.

"It's really okay Shu-chan, I didn't mind and besides the couch is really comfy anyway," Ryuichi told Shuichi.

Shuichi was about to apologize, again, when another voice interrupted him, "Shuichi shut up! The man obviously doesn't care and now you're just bothering him, along with me."

Shuichi pouted, "But Yuki…"

"Konnichiwa Eiri-chan!" Ryuichi greeted cutely while waving at Eiri, completely forgetting he was 'mad' at the blond.

Eiri twitched slightly at the use of his first name but nodded his greeting nonetheless.

Shuichi on the other hand looked from Ryuichi to Yuki in disbelief. He had wanted the two to get along but… he didn't like this!

"Eiri-chan…?"

"It's nothing Shuichi, and don't you start calling me that either. Now, I am going back into my room and when I come out I want you both gone," Eiri gave them one last look before leaving.

Shuichi wordlessly walked over to his idol and sat down, "Ne Sakuma-san, when did you and Yuki become friends?"

"Last night!" Ryuichi chirped.

Shuichi paled, "And what did you do?"

"We talked about how drinking so much coffee before going to sleep was bad!" was Ryuichi's confident reply.

Shuichi blinked, was that how Sakuma-san made friends? How did he know Yuki's first name anyway? He couldn't recall them ever 'meeting' before. Shuichi shrugged, he was pretty sure he had nothing to worry about. Seguchi-san probably told him Yuki's first name. But there was one question Shuichi just couldn't get out of his head, why did Yuki let Sakuma-san call him by his first and not him?

"Shu-chan I think Eiri-chan is going to come out soon so I'll just talk to Kumagorou while you change and then we can leave, okay?" Shuichi nodded handing Ryuichi Kumagorou, who he forgotten he was holding, and walked over to the guest room to change.

* * *

"These are fantastic!" Hiro praised as he read over the lyrics the two boys had brought in.

"It really shows how well you two can work together, it's the perfect combination!" K said patting Ryuichi and Shuichi on the back.

"Yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo…" Tohma murmured as he began to read the song that Noriko handed to him.

"If they can work so well together than so can we, right Suguru?" Noriko said draping an arm over the other pianist's shoulders.

Suguru blushed slightly before looking determined, "Of course we can! Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck are the best there are!"

"Together we're going to shine so brightly that all the stars in the night sky won't compare to us!" Ryuichi cried, sticking his hand out, "Nittle Luck!"

Soon his hand was joined by everyone else's, "NITTLE LUCK!"

* * *

"We only have one problem, two vocalists are okay but do we really need three pianists?" Tohma announced as they began to work on the music that would correspond with the words.

"Tohma…" Noriko began but she knew he was right.

"He's right, we don't need three pianists so Suguru and Noriko will play while Tohma helps me and Sakano, Kami-sama knows we'll need it," K said.

"Shu-chan if we want to write really good songs together then we're gonna have to be around each other right?" Ryuichi asked as he Shuichi looked over the words to their newest songs, 'Will' and 'Friends'.

"Right," Shuichi replied wondering what exactly the older of the two was getting at.

"Then I should come and stay at your house! For a really long time na no da!" Ryuichi exclaimed.

Shuichi's eyes lit up at the prospect of his idol living with him, "Yeah… that would be great."

Ryuichi nodded, "So when we get off we'll go to my house pick up some clothes and… Nero too!"

Shuichi cocked his head to the side, brows furrowing in confusion, "whose Nero Sakuma-san?"

"Nero is my pet mink!"

"What's a mink?"

"It's kind of like a small weasel."

"Oh."

* * *

"YUKI, I'M HOME!" Yuki came out of the kitchen with a cigarette in his mouth, looking more irritated than usual and Shuichi running to give him a hug wasn't helping any.

"Why is he here again?" was the only thing Eiri said.

"He's staying here until we have all the lyrics for the CD done!" Shuichi chirped enthusiastically, though inside he was worried.

"No."

"Yuki, you have to let him stay! It's not like we're going to bother you! In fact… Sakuma-san will keep me occupied so I won't bother you…" Shuichi said saying the last part more quietly.

Eiri's eyes softened at the last part of the sentence as he sighed in defeat, "Alright, but if he gets too irritating he's gone."

"Sankyuu!"

"Eiri-chan you smoke? Did you get that habit from To-chan?" Ryuichi asked oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

"No… I didn't," Eiri hadn't even known Tohma smoked. _Damn bastard is always telling _me_ to stop._

Before he knew it Ryuichi was standing in front of him inches away from his face, determination shining in his eyes. Eiri stood very still, curious as to what the other man was doing.

Cautiously Ryuichi lifted a hand and removed the cigarette from between Eiri's lips before moving a safe distance away.

"It's bad to smoke na no do! Very bad for your health!" Ryuichi said holding the cigarette carefully.

Shuichi blinked, looking at Yuki for his reaction but Ryuichi let out a little yelp first. Shuichi turned around at breakneck speed to make sure his idol wasn't in any kind of pain. Apparently the cigarette had fallen through Ryuichi slender fingers and burnt his hand.

"Sakuma-san daijoubu?" Shuichi asked, looking at Ryuichi's hand.

"Ah, hai, I'm fine," Ryuichi said sheepishly. "Come on, lets get some cold water onto that," Shuichi said as the two walked to the kitchen.

Eiri, still standing where he had first watched the two leave, looked at the mink before cursing, taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

**

* * *

**

[1] Fushigi Yuugi is an excellent manga it belongs to Yuu Watase.

[2] This of course is only my opinion; it's not like its official or anything…

[3] I have no idea how many rooms Eiri's apartment has or if Shuichi has is own room.

**_Songs_**

**Will**

**By Yonekura Chihiro**

_Yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo, ___

**_(Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,)_**

_Dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made, _

**_(Until someone engraves it in their heart,)_**

_Kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni._

**_(For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have.)_**

_Kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka?_

**_(Can I believe in you?) _**

_Owari ga nakute mitsukerarenakutte,_

**_(No end could be found,)_**

_Mayottari shita keredo,_

**_(Though I'm still wandering inside,)_**

_Kizutsuita koto ushinatta mono._

**_(Wounded, and lost.)_**

_Itsuka wa kagayaki ni kaete... _

**_(Someday I'll change into something shining...)_**

_Koukai ni kesshite makenai tsubasa ga kitto aru kara._

**_(Because I'm sure the wings that do not yield to is here.)_**

_Kimi to nara doko demo ikeru ki ga suru._

**_(I feel like I'm going everywhere with you.)_**

_Yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo, ___

**_(Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,)_**

_Dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made, _

**_(Until someone engraves it in their heart,)_**

_Kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni._

**_(For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have.)_**

_Kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka?_

**_(Can I believe in you?) _**

_Hitoribocchi ja ikite yukenai tte,_

**_(You told me back then,)_**

_Ano toki oshiete kureta._

**_(I can't survive alone.)_**

_Chikaku ni atte mo kikazu ni ita,_

**_(The most important thing are,)_**

_Hontou ni taisetsu na koto._

**_(The things right beside us.)_****__**

_Kono sora no hate ni nani ga matte ite mo kitto daijoubu,_

**_(Whatever we wait for in the sky's limit, I'm sure it's all right,)_**

_Sono hitomi ni utsuru mirai kanjiteru kara._

**_(Because I feel the future is reflected in your eyes.)_**

_Yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo, ___

**_(Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,)_**

_Dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made, _

**_(Until someone engraves it in their heart,)_**

_Guuzen ja nai unmei no naka de._

**_(It's no coincidence in destiny.)_**

_Kimi no kiseki wo shinjiteru._

**_(I believe in your miracles.)_**

_Yume no rakuen wo sagashinagara,_

**_(I want to stare at you as you run,)_**

_Hashiru kimi wo mitsumeteitai,_

**_(Looking for the paradise of your dreams.)_**

_Hokoritakaku kegare wo shiranai._

**_(Dishonour is not known with pride.)_**

_Kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka?_

**_(Can I believe in you?)_**

_Yume no kuni wo sagasu kimi no na wo, ___

**_(Your name is searching for the land of your dreams,)_**

_Dare mo ga kokoro ni kizamu made, _

**_(Until someone engraves it in their heart,)_**

_Kanashimi norikoeta hohoemi ni._

**_(For sadness won't surpass the smile I'll have.)_**

_Kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka?_

**_(Can I believe in you?)_**

_Yume no rakuen wo sagashinagara,_

**_(I want to stare at you as you run,)_**

_Hashiru kimi wo mitsumeteitai._

**_(Looking for the paradise of your dreams.)_**

_Hokoritakaku kegare wo shiranai._

**_(Dishonour is not known with pride.)_**

_Kimi wo shinjite ii desu ka?_

**_(Can I believe in you?)_****__**

****

**Friends**

**By Yonekura Chihiro **

_Zutto sagashiteita onaji hitomi, _

**_(I've been looking for the same glance,)_**

_Onaji yume wo daiiteiru my friends. _

**_(Embracing the same dream - my friends.)_**

_Kinou made no namida kyou kara no egao, _

**_(The tears up to yesterday, the smile beginning from today,)_**

_Sonosubete wo uketometai_

**_(I want to accept it all.)_**

_Asa no ame mo yoru no nagai yami mo mou. _

**_(No matter if it's rain in the morning or a long night.)_**

_Nanimo kowagaranaide. _

**_(Do not be afraid anymore.)_**

_Boku wa kono sora no youni, _

**_(I will be like this sky,)_**

_Kimo wo tsuyoku mamoru tsubasa ni natte, _

**_(Become the strong wings that protect you,)_**

_Harukana jikan wo tobikoe ima hajimaru, _

**_(Fly pass time in the distance,)_**

_Mirai kimi ni ageruyo,_

**_(To give you the future that begins today,)_**

_Kaze ni nukai daichi wo fumishimete, _

**_(Tracing the ground walking toward the wind,)_**

_Kimi to itsumademo ikiyou. _

**_(I will live with you no matter when.)_**

_Sono te no nurumori de fureru sekai, _

**_(With the warmth of that hand, touch the world,)_**

_Yasashii hikarini michiteyuku._

**_(A gentle light emanates.)_**

_Kimi ga sobaniiruto soredakede, _

**_(If you are beside me,)_**

_Boku wa dare yori tsuyokunarerunda _

**_(With just that I can become stronger than anyone.)_**

_Meguri aeta kono chiisana kiseki,_

**_(With the miracle of this encounter,)_**

_Itsu no hi ga rekishi ni kaete. _

**_(Someday it will change history.)_**

_Boku wa kono umi no youni, _

**_(I will be like this ocean,)_**

_Kimi no itami kanashimi iyaseruyouni, _

**_(To heal your pain and sadness,)_**

_Harukana namima wo tadayou tooi miwari, _

**_(I will become a bright light,)_**

_Terasu akari ni naruyo, _

**_(To illuminate the far future that is floating amidst,)_**

_Nagai tabi ga owari wo tsugerumade, _

**_(The waves until the end of this long journey,)_**

_Kimi to eien wo ikiyou _

**_(I will be with you forever.)_**

_Boku wa kono sora no youni, _

**_(I will be like this sky,)_**

_Kimo wo tsuyoku mamoru tsubasa ni natte, _

**_(Become the strong wings that protect you,)_**

_Harukana jikan wo tobikoe ima hajimaru, _

**_(Fly pass time in the distance,)_**

_Mirai kimi ni ageruyo,_

**_(To give you the future that begins today,)_**

_Kaze ni nukai daichi wo fumishimete, _

**_(Tracing the ground walking toward the wind,)_**

_Kimi to itsumademo ikiyou. _

**_(I will live with you no matter when.)_**

_Kimi to eien wo ikiyou_

**_(I will be with you forever.)_**

_Lyric provided by and Houshin No Mikos' Houshin Engi. You better appreciate these! I worked my tail off to get it into the proper format then get rid of all the mistakes and missing things! It took me like an hour to get it right! _

****


	3. Hidden World New Arrival

_**Responding to the Reviewers:**_

**clari chan:** Well I posted the second chapter up for you I hope you like it!

**Kloudy Reingfall:** Thanks very much! You have to be one of the first people who didn't say who confused they were.

**Lady Insomnia:** Yes! I do remember what it means! Here:

_Reiterate: To repeat again and again; to say or do repeatedly; sometimes, to repeat._

Yeah! That's right!

**A/N: **_It's not much… just a filler really. I wrote it in approximately half an hour to forty minutes so don't expect much. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_False Reality_****__**

**Chapter Three: Hidden World – New Arrival**

Desire blinked, _new arrival_? They hadn't had anyone new come in for a long time, not that anyone could tell exactly how long it had been. Time was not an issue to them; she supposed it came with being immortal.

So far Angst, Anger and Apathy had been the only ones to meet the new being. Anger and Apathy didn't seem to like him very much but, of course, they didn't really like anybody. Angst was never a reliable source, with him wanting everyone to feel his pain and all… Desire shrugged inwardly and decided she would meet this newbie herself.

Carefully making her way through the crowd so she would touch everybody, Desire came to an opening…

And saw no one there.

She furrowed her brows in confusion. _Where the hell is that new bastard?_ Desire looked around and managed to see Apathy making his way to the back of the crowd.

"Apathy!"

As expected the man did not stop. Desire, not one to be ignored, quickly ran after the other glowing being. Reaching the spot where Apathy had last been, Desire looked this way and that. Sighing to herself she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I assume you're looking for Apathy?"

Desire looked up to see Insanity grinning at her; she raised an eyebrow and asked, "You know where he went?"

"You'd better not tell Insanity. Apathy said he wanted to be alone." A childish voice drawled from behind the tall male.

"You're right Loneliness, perhaps I shouldn't tell her," Insanity said, his grin forming into a scowl.

"No, no! The more the merrier! And I want Apathy to be happy!" the cheery voice of Happiness chirped, "Apathy went to the realm of Hot Springs!"

"I'm so glad you told!" Insanity giggled, "Apathy's going to be so upset with you!"

"No he won't! He'll be happy!"

"Yeah right."

"So happy!"

With a roll of her eyes Desire continued in her quest to find the new arrival. Her mind set in determination Desire disappeared with a _whoosh_!

* * *

As soon as she arrived in the hot springs Desire was greeted with a loud splash coming from northwest of her. Gliding across the various hot springs and other small pools of water, she came to the source of the noise.

There were Apathy and Naiveté in all their glory. Blinking slightly, Desire shook her head at Apathy's antics. Frowning at the fact that they hadn't noticed her yet, Desire cleared her throat. Again and again until, finally, Naiveté noticed she was there.

His eyes widening and a blush making its way to his cheeks he let out a little squeak. Amazingly, though all her throat clearing couldn't seem to get his attention Naivet's little _eep_ managed to get Apathy's attention without even trying.

Desire scowled at the thought. _Why is this kid always more important than me!?_

Apathy turned around with his usual sneer, "What do you want?"

Desire restrained herself from saying, 'You, Insanity on top of me, right now.' And managed to say, "I just want to know where the new guy is."

Apathy gave her an indifferent look before turning back to Naiveté. For a moment Desire thought he wasn't going to answer but then…

"He's in the bar."

Desire smiled at him sweetly, even though he could not see it, and left.

* * *

"I have been looking all over for you," Desire said, as soon as she managed to catch sight of a lilac coloured glow.

"Hn?"

"I missed you Dream."


	4. Misconception

**_Responding to the Reviewers:_**

**Lady Insomnia: **I'm sorry! I'm not a very patient person though I try to be. But I'll post the beta'd version as soon as you send it to me! Thanks for the review

**clari chan:** Thank you my faithful reviewer. It was no problem posting the second chapter again anything for a reviewer ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**A/N: **_Screw fanfiction(dot)net! Stupid can't even put thing on properly..._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… so leave me alone.**

* * *

**_False Reality?_**

**Chapter Four: Real World – Misconception**

Yuki sighed as he made yet another trip to the washroom. Who knew that that idiot would be right? Eiri muttered something under his breath as he dragged himself back into his room. Just as he was passing by the guest room the blond novelist heard a sharp yelp, likely emitted by said idiot.

Opening the door, Eiri raised a brow at the sight that greeted him. There, on the bed, was Shuichi, limbs were strewn everywhere and the blanket only covering his left foot. He was snoring loudly, as opposed to the quiet breathing sounds he usually made, and there was a little bit of drool on his chin.

Eiri shook his head and smiled at the adorable sight before him. It was then that he noticed a mass of green-brown hair poking up from the side of the bed. Making his way over Eiri found Shuichi's idol, Ryuichi, sitting there rubbing his behind whilst wincing.

"What are you doing?"

Ryuichi blinked and looked up, "Oh! Eiri-chan, did I wake you?"

"Keep your voice down baka! And no you didn't," Eiri whispered.

"Okay, good! What are you doing in here then?"

"I heard a yelp and came to find out what happened," the younger man replied, "So what happened?"

"Anou… Shu-chan kind of pushed me off the bed. He's very violent in bed, na no da!" the singer answered, unaware of how his answer sounded.

"No, he's violent when he sleeps, he's very submissive in bed," Eiri said, turning leave the room.

Before he could leave however, Ryuichi lunged at him and clung to his waist, "Can I sleep in your bed, Eiri-chan? Please?"

"No."

"But Shuichi's hurting me!"

"Why don't you sleep on the couch?"

"It's very uncomfortable and I keep on falling off! Please?"

"No."

"But…" Ryuichi pouted, "I'll cry! If I cry Shu-chan will be sad! Then he'll cry too!"

"I don't like you," Eiri told him, becoming increasingly angry, "Fine."

Ryuichi gasped, his eyes widening, "Honto?"

"…Yes," Eiri answered begrudgingly.

* * *

Sighing, Eiri lit a much-needed cigarette. Behind him Ryuichi gasped, "You can't smoke in bed it's very dangerous!"

"I'm not _that_ stupid. I'm going to smoke it and _then_ go to bed." Ryuichi frowned nonetheless. He soon spotted a pack of cigarettes on the bedside table and made a mad dash for them. "What-what the fuck are you doing?" Eiri said as Ryuichi grabbed his pack of cigarettes; his last pack.

"No more smoking! It makes me feel icky," Ryuichi exclaimed, putting the pack in the front pocket of his incredibly large shirt.

"_No way_, I let you sleep in here and you…" Eiri growled.

"I'll give them back in the morning! I just don't want you to smoke and wake me up!" Ryuichi protested.

"Fine, but there are rules to sleeping with me," Eiri informed the singer, moving closer to his bed. Ryuichi immediately gripped his clothes. "_Not that_ you fool!"

"Oh…"

"Just… You are not going to touch me understood?"

"Hai!" Ryuichi chirped all but jumping into the bed.

Eiri sighed as he got into the bed, determined on ignoring the other man's presence until morning, when could kick him out the bed. Though if it weren't for the fact that it was Ryuichi in his bed, he probably would allow snuggling; God knows the boy looked so much like his lover Eiri wouldn't mind. Of course, then Shuichi would make a big deal out of it and… it wouldn't be a very pretty sight.

As odd as it was, it was true that he found the older man attractive. Not only did he look like the pink haired boy he slept with, but the bunny-obsessed man had his own mysterious sexiness. Considering he was sharing a home with Shuichi and had Tatsuha for a younger brother it was no surprise that Eiri had seen numerous videos of the Rock God. Though he would never admit it out loud, the man certainly _was_ 'jack-off' material.

The blond man turned around when sleep refused to come to him and stared at Ryuichi's back, listening to the other's even breathing. Then, to his surprise, the petite man rolled over and wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist and _under_ his shirt, in one smooth motion. Frowning slightly, he attempted to remove the arms, trying not to notice the feel of Ryuichi's warmth pressed against his cold abdomen. However, the attempt was futile as the arms only tightened more.

"K-chan…" Ryuichi breathed.

Eiri raised an eyebrow curiously, _How the hell can this baka mistake me for his stupid toy!?_ Realizing he couldn't anything about the situation Yuki sighed and relaxed. As soon as his body was no longer tense, Ryuichi cuddled even closer. The blond writer looked down and wondered how Ryuichi could breathe with his face pressed so firmly against his stomach.

Sleep still evading him, Yuki Eiri lay cursing his luck when he felt a shift. At first he thought Ryuichi was moving away from him but soon realized he was only making room for his knees to fit in. As the musician slowly brought his knees up, they brushed against a _certain something_ of Eiri's that made him gasp in surprise and pleasure. The knees wriggled a little before settling there and Eiri tried hard to hold back a moan. Breathing deeply Eiri desperately tried to ignore the burning in his loins. Telling himself to punish the oblivious man later, he tried to shift into a better position, but no matter how he turned he could not escape Ryuichi's touch, and it was becoming increasingly bothersome and frustrating. Deciding not to dwell on it Eiri took a deep breath and let sleep finally take him over.

"Happy… Thank you…" the small man mumbled while dreaming.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for one Shindou Shuichi, who had immediately panicked when he noticed that a certain green-brown haired idol was missing from his bed. Leaping out of bed, the pink-haired boy searched all around the room. Finding no bunny-loving man Shuichi began looking in other parts of his and Yuki's home, only to be disappointed when he found nothing.

"What am I going to do? K and Tohma-san, not mention practically the entire population of Japan, are going to kill me when they find out I lost Sakuma-san!" Shuichi nearly bawled but then his face lit up, "I know! Yuki will know what to do! Or at least he can protect me from all the people that are going to want to kill me!"

With that thought in mind Shuichi happily skipped over to his lover's room. Though he had no idea of what he was going to see.

* * *

"Yuki, you have to help me! I lost Sakuma-!" Shuichi burst through the door and froze at what he saw. There was Yuki lying on the bed, shocked, and there was _Ryuichi_ curled up against him with his arms around _Yuki's_ waist and his head under _Yuki's_ shirt. Shuichi felt his heart breaking into a million pieces at the betrayal of his lover _and_ his idol.

"What's going on Eiri-chan? What's all the noise about?" Ryuichi asked, removing his head from under Eiri's shirt when the other man didn't respond, "Ohayo, Shu-chan!"

Shuichi shook from anger and sadness, "_How could you two?!_" he exploded.

Eiri sighed and placed a hand on his forehead not even bothering to explain to the angry boy knowing it would have no effect. Ryuichi, however, did not get it at all and cocked his head to the side and looked at Eiri questioningly. "What's going on Eiri-chan? Why is Shuichi so mad?" Ryuichi asked once more.

Eiri just sighed once more, "It's nothing Ryuichi, just let Shuichi blow off some steam and then I'll explain."

Ryuichi perked up instantly, "Okay!"

This little exchange only fuelled Shiuchi's anger, "So this is it? Is this why you let me into your home? Because I looked like Sakuma!? Or was it to use me to get closer to him? Huh? _Huh?_ Aren't you going to answer me?!"

"Shuichi, you're talking nonsense," Ryuichi said finally clueing in.

"And _you_! Did you become friends with me so you could come into my home and steal Yuki from me? How could you?! You know how much I love Yuki! Do you even have any idea what I've been through just to be with him? And you just waltz up and try to take him from me? How _dare you?!_"

Ryuichi bit his lip close to tears; whether Shuichi knew it or not the younger boy meant a lot to him and his harsh words hurt. But Ryuichi told himself to hold on and wait until Shuichi was finished so they could explain everything, just like Eiri said. The novelist, for his part, remained calm and restrained himself from exploding and telling the younger boy that there was nothing going.

"I hate you!" After that Shuichi seemed to calm down, though there were still tears pouring down his cheeks. Ryuichi's façade broke at the hateful words but he did not cry, though he knew he would soon. Shuichi, looking at the ground, walked around the bed extremely slowly. By the time he reached his former idol, Ryuichi too had crystalline droplets running down his face as he looked up at Shuichi.

"_I hate you._ You are a pathetic human being living off others Sakuma Ryuichi. You don't deserve **anything** you have. All you are is a pretty face and pretty voice but there is nothing more to you than that. And because of this **you disgust me**."

"Shuichi…" Ryuichi whimpered.

Shuichi's head shot up, fire blazing in his eyes as his hand shot out and slapped Ryuichi, "**You are a fake!** I never want to hear your voice! You are **_nothing_**!" Shuichi darted out of the room his anger rapidly being replaced with anguish. He ran out of the apartment and out on the streets, not caring that he was still wearing his pyjamas. And he ran, he ran to the only place he could think of; NG studios.

As soon as Shuichi was out of the room Ryuichi began to shake like a leaf, "But-but… _Shuichi_!" the singer let out a sob and started to shake his head furiously, flinging his tears everywhere.

Eiri sighed, not really knowing what to do. Unlike Shuichi he thought that the older man would probably push him away if he tried to embrace him (not that he _would_) so what was he supposed to do? Reaching over he placed a hand on one trembling shoulder, "Calm down, we'll just go get changed and got out to look for Shuichi."

"He _hates_ me!" Ryuichi cried, pushing Eiri's hand off his shoulder and moving further away.

"Then do something about it! Sitting here won't make him like you again!" Eiri growling, disliking the fact that the comfort he rarely ever offered was being rejected.

Ryuichi sniffled, "Your right, I have to find Shuichi and tell him _everything_!" Then Ryuichi jumped out of bed and ran out much like Shuichi had a few mere minutes before.

Eiri, the only one left in the room, scowled remembering that the older one had something very important to him. Angrily, Eiri stomped over to the bathroom to get changed and go after his idiots.

* * *

Ryuichi ran around the streets of the city he thought he knew so well, oblivious to stares he was receiving. But, then again, who wouldn't stare? There was Sakuma Ryuichi, _the_ Sakuma Ryuichi, one of the most wanted men in all of Japan, running around the streets in nothing but a large t-shirt and his teeny-weeny boxers. Usually several men and women would have mobbed him by now but most people were too shocked to do much of anything.

Realizing he had no clue of where his distraught friend had run off to Ryuichi began to ask people. All his attempts were in vain however because no one could think up a response.

"Shuichi! Where have you run of too?!" Ryuichi cried desperately.

"I know where he is." A smooth voice came from Ryuichi's left. Immediately turning around, the child-like musician saw a shady looking, dark-blue haired, crimson-eyed man walk toward him. The man looked normal enough but there was something about him that scared Ryuichi and made him want to run away as fast as he could. But, he reminded himself, he needed to be strong for Shuichi, and stood his ground.

"Where is he? Please you have to tell me!" Ryuichi pleaded.

"Of course I'll tell you Sakuma-san, just do me one favour," the stranger replied, standing close.

"Anything," Ryuichi said as people began to crowd around them and reporters stood ready for anything to happen.

"Fantastic, he's at NG studios," the stranger answered.

Ryuichi turned around, completely forgetting the favour he owed, and began to run. In the blink of eye the mysterious stranger caught Ryuichi's wrist and brought him close to his body.

"The favour," he whispered harshly. Before Ryuichi could respond he was caught in a ferocious kiss with the handsome (but still creepy) stranger. Ryuichi let himself be swept away, letting the stranger have his prize. After a while though, Ryuichi began to struggle, remembering that he needed to find Shuichi and fast. Noticing Ryuichi's struggles the stranger released him and watched as Ryuichi ran to the large building of NG studios with a smirk on his handsome face.

* * *

"Everyone, I can no longer work with Sakuma-san on this project, I'm sorry," Shuichi announced to a room filled with shocked and angry people as he tore up the songs he and Ryuichi had written.

"Why not?!" K demanded.

"I… I… can't say" Shuichi mumbled staring at the floor; perhaps he would tell Hiro later but he didn't really _want_ to discuss it in front of everyone.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi burst into the room.

"Sakuma-san…" Shuichi said no more as looked at Ryuichi with loathing in his eyes,

"Why aren't you off celebrating with _my_ Yuki?"

"Shuichi it isn't like that!"

"Don't tell me that! How can you lie to my face?"

"Somebody tell me what's going on," Tohma muttered under his breath but Noriko shushed him.

"I'm not lying! I swear!"

"Yes, you are!" Shuichi roared, "I caught you and Yuki in bed together!"

A bunch of surprised gasps rippled through the room. "You _slept_ with Yuki?!" Hiro, K, and Tohma all yelled together.

"No! …No I didn't…" Ryuichi whimpered sinking to the ground looking at all the disapproving and angry faces looking at him.

"Get up Ryuichi don't let these ignorant fools get to you," a new voice commanded from behind Ryuichi.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said tears filling his eyes once more as he watched his ex-lover help his former idol get to his feet.

"Shuichi stop acting like a bakayarou and make up with your idol," Eiri said, gently nudging Ryuichi in Shuichi's direction.

"NO! You betrayed me! I can't ever…"

"Shuichi, I won't tell you I wasn't sleeping with Yuki-san because I was," Ryuichi said softly. Shuichi began to shake. "But that's _all_ we did. You see, you kept on pushing me off the bed so I asked Yuki-san if I could sleep in his bed because you were too dangerous and the couch was too uncomfortable. Yuki-san eventually said okay and the reason we ended up in that position is because…" Ryuichi blushed, "That's how I'm used to sleeping with people, especially ones that are… bigger than I am."

"R-really?" Shuichi asked looking at Eiri who nodded and then he turned back to Ryuichi, "Sakuma-san! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean _any_ of it! Oh please Sakuma-san I don't even deserve your forgiveness. I hope you won't hate me for forever…" Shuichi lowered his head shamefully but raised it again when he heard a giggle.

"Shu-chan you're so silly! I did all of this so _you_ wouldn't hate _me_ and here you think I hate you? I wouldn't hate you because of some silly misunderstanding!" Ryuichi said patting Shuichi's back, "Friends?"

"Iya," the pink-haired boy grinned, but Ryuichi pouted, "Best friends!" Shuichi amended. Ryuichi cheered up instantly and then proceeded to glomp Shuichi, the hug was a little too tight but Shuichi didn't mind, this _was_ his idol after all.

"Shuichi," Eiri called. Shuichi looked at his lover his eyes shining. "Move."

Shuichi's light dulled but did as he was told, "Did you come here to make sure I was okay?"

"No," Eiri replied, moving towards Ryuichi, "I came for him."

"Wh-what?"

"Don't start crying again I only came for him because he has something of mine," Eiri told Shuichi as reached in Ryuichi's front pocket and took out the pack of cigarettes he had swiped last night.

Shuichi blinked, "Cigarettes?"

Neither Ryuichi nor Eiri responded as they were both too tired to say anything. Ryuichi walked toward Noriko, who he leaned against, and Eiri made his way to the door.

"Eiri you really should stop smoking; give those to me," Tohma called.

"I'm not giving _my_ cigarettes to _you_, Tohma," and he left.

* * *

"…and, furthermore, you should not let your personal life interfere with your work! You nearly gave _me_ a heart attack when tore up those papers Shuichi!" K ranted and raved to the pair of singers.

"Gomen…" Ryuichi and Shuichi said in unison.

"Now… go home."

"Nani?!" Shuichi cried staring at the blond manager in disbelief.

"You both had a rough day and I know you won't be able to work properly. Besides I doubt you want to work those anyway," K explained, looking the vocalists' current attire.

"Thank you so much!" Ryuichi chirped glomping K. K sighed then returned the hug knowing the small-framed man secretly needed reassurance of his worth after the little escapade with Shuichi whom he cared for a lot. After the hug both Ryuichi and Shuichi walked out of the room and were on their way home.

"Sakuma-san…"

"Hai?"

"What you said to me when you were explaining what really happened this morning and you said 'That's how I'm used to sleeping with people, especially ones that are… bigger than I am', does that mean you have a secret lover?"

"Anou…" Ryuichi blushed, and then winked at Shuichi, "That's for me to know and for you to find out!"

Shuichi gasped, "Who is it? Who is it?" Tell meeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

Ryuichi sat in the guest room lost in thought, absentmindedly petting Nero who was rolling around contently. As soon as they had gotten home Eiri had grabbed Shuichi and dragged him off to his room, and they hadn't come out since. The sleeping arrangements had been decided; Eiri and Shuichi would sleep together in Eiri's room and Ryuichi would sleep in the guest room. It was so simple; Ryuichi wondered why they hadn't thought of it before.

"YUKI! HARDER YUKI! AH! HARDER! YUUUUUKI!"

Ryuichi blushed a bright red upon hearing those words. It was safe to say neither Eiri nor Shuichi would be coming out of there too soon. Ryuichi blushed even more at the words 'coming out of there' and their dirty implications. He was still tired from the day's events, and decided to take a short nap.

He awoke to the feeling of something wet poking his arm about an hour later. Getting up he saw that it was Nero and, apparently, something was worrying him. Frowning Ryuichi picked up the small animal and turned to put him back in his cage.

"That's a pretty smart rat you have there."

Ryuichi looked up to see Eiri standing there by the bed. "Konbanwa," was all he could think of saying.

Eiri said nothing as he moved closer. He climbed onto the bed and removed Nero from Ryuichi's arms, placing him on the side of the bed. Ryuichi blinked, wondering the writer was up to. Eiri moved quickly and before Ryuichi knew he was pinned under the bigger man.

"What are you doing?" Ryuichi slightly nervous hoping Shuichi wouldn't walk in and they'd have another problem.

"Repaying a favour."

Ryuichi was really beginning to hate that word. All thoughts soon left his mind as Eiri reached down to caress his shaft. Letting out a shuddering breath Ryuichi closed his eyes; it had been a long time since someone had touched him this way. Even though it was Yuki, Ryuichi endured and held on. And as quickly as he had appeared Eiri disappeared.

"Wha…?"

"That's how you left me and that's I'm going to leave you."

Ryuichi watched as Eiri left the room. Ryuichi shook his head looked down at Nero. "He's a strange man isn't he Nero?"


	5. Changes

**A/N:**_ Wai! I finally got started on this! Sorry, for taking so long… But, this is a really important chapter (short as it is). Oooooh! Btw, did anyone notice my foreshadowing in the last chapter?_

_**Contest!  
**To find about the FR contest (and the prize) go to:  
www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/users/windowmaiden/2220(dot)html#cutid1_

-

**_False Reality?_**

**Chapter Five – Changes**

Desire burst into the room with a flash of light – a setback of teleporting when panicked. Dream soon appeared after her in the same brilliant flash of light. Grasping his hand tightly, she wove her way through the crowd until she came upon two certain people.

"Anger, Angst what's going on? What is this odd feeling?" Desire asked quickly, the panic rising to greater heights.

Angst shook his head, "No one knows, but it's all everyone is talking about."

"Whoever is doing this is going to pay dearly!" Anger threatened, though even her voice was a tad high with panic.

Desire turned her head sharply, glancing at a person covered, almost completely by others. "And Fear?" she asked hesitantly.

"Has nothing to do with it," Angst replied, gnawing at his bottom lip.

The purple glowed woman shivered and was soon embraced by Dream. Leaning into him the tired female closed her eyes. This wasn't normal. They weren't allowed to feel things that hadn't been created in this realm. The only thing close to panic was fear and he wasn't any stronger than normal.

Desire could feel her glow dimming so that you could nearly see her skin colour. No one had an inch of desire coursing through them and neither did she so she felt lighter headed than normal. She felt something explode and her eyes practically flew open.

"What!" was all she could manage.

The energy was stronger than anything had ever felt. She could feel every pulse of its power. Panic rose through her again until she felt like she was going to burst!

"Such pain…" she heard Dream rasp out.

What was it?

Desire let out a cry as she felt the power source get closer. They were all going to die! Was that even possible? _Am I going to die this way?_ She thought desperately. _No! I never slept with Apathy or Insanity yet! It's too soon to die! I must bed them!_

Suddenly the load felt lighter and she could get up. Rising slowly from the floor, Desire surveyed the area around her. The others were still on the floor in pain.

_Hm, I think I like seeing them in this position_, Desire thought as her eyes landed on Insanity and Apathy, hell, even Naiveté was looking good!

The power didn't seem to hurt as much now, in fact, it didn't hurt at all. She could still feel it, however, but it was more pleasant now. Desire stood limply, basking in the waves of power as it came closer still.

"Desire, you always did disgust me," a voice from in front of her called.

She opened her eyes to look at the dark clad figure. She had never seen him before. "I wouldn't know, we cannot feel disgust."

"Well, you couldn't feel panic until now either, could you?" the figure, which she identified as a male, replied.

Desire faltered, "Yes… but, that was a freak accident."

The man grinned, "Of that I'm sure."

"Why are you here? _How_ are you here? From what I know, no others but those who are like us could enter," Desire snapped not feeling all too merciful.

"Yes, well, I always **was** the exception to every rule," the creature answered, twirling a strand of his black hair around his finger.

"Who are you?" Desire paused then tried again, "_What _are you?"

He yawned, "_That_ would take _far_ too long to explain to you, little girl. All I can say is that I am not a human, I am not an emotion and I can assure you that I am not an animal."

"I didn't ask you what you _weren't_," Desire pressed, glancing quickly at her, now still, comrades.

"I tried my best didn't I?" he raised his hand in defence, "Besides, I'm not here to play QA with you. I'm here strictly on business."

"Oh?" she crossed her arms across her chest, "And what is this business of yours?"

He lolled his head to the side and smirked, winking at her from behind his pitch black sunglasses, "_This_."

And then all she could see was the black of his glasses as she fell.

-

Noriko screamed as she woke up feeling an extreme pain in her back. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to calm herself down.

"What's the matter? Why did you scream?" her husband asked from her side.

The light haired woman turned to him emotionlessly. There was a long pause before Noriko jumped on her husband and started the night activities.

-

Ryuichi let out a snort and twitched and he felt an odd something tickle his feet. Letting out an even louder snort he rolled over and slept undisturbed.

However, on the other side of the hall Shuichi was awoken by his lover when said writer rushed to the bathroom puked out his guts. Rubbing his eyes, Shuichi smiled at (what he believed to be) his lovers cute behaviour.

-

Suguru practically jumped out of bed when he felt _it_. Shaking slightly, he untangled himself from the blankets and walked over the mirror by his door. Standing in front of the mirror he stared. Coming to the conclusion that nothing was out of the ordinary he relaxed slightly, relief flooding his system.

And then he saw it. A flicker of colour behind his ruby eyes. Panic and fear closed in around him, suffocating him. Moving away, Suguru let out a strangled cry shaking his head in horror.

"N-no! Leave me alone! Go away!" Suguru begged he voice bordering on hysterical, "YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

A flash of light struck out from the mirror and he was gone. Nothing but the rumpled blankets to prove he was there at all. And the mirror's glass rippled harmlessly.


	6. Open

**A/N:**_ OMG! I updated! --;; Yeah, I know I'm bad… I hope you enjoy it though! This has got be one of the best chapters since my first! I hope…_

**Contest News:** _Wai! Thank you all for participating! As for the results… well, heh. I guess I did my part I little too well, huh? I mean when people said they were confused I thought you were all just trying to be nice… Anyway **the winner is:**_

_My beloved beta **Lady Insomnia**!_

_Thanks to everyone for participating!_

_**Responding to the reviewers:**_

**cutelilpuppieyez:** Wow! Thank you so much! So flattered I am...

**The Angst Whore:** Glad you support the couple. (I personally love it.) And about the Japanese terms... I apologize... I've watched too many subs...

**Dana:** Eh... such drama you're asking for. But don't worry I'm not going to leave Shuichi in the dark.

**Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**

**__**

**_False Reality?_**

**Chapter Six – Open**

_"Tsuraku kewashikute kujike-sou ni natte mo  
__Ima wo nigenai  
__Watashi no tame ni mo ganbaru ushiro sugata  
__Hokori ni omou kara  
__Hoshi wa inotte'ru mou tokihanatte-iru  
__Arashi wo koete  
__Tatta hitori demo aisuru hito ga ireba  
__Kyou yori ashita wa motto  
__Kagayaite-iru  
__Star of Love!"_

Ryuichi and Shuichi sang the last note of their last song in their last concert in perfect harmony, something that could have only been achieved after many days of practice. Panting the two smiled and waved at the hordes of screaming fans, barely able to tell where the fans ended and the sky started.

Grasping the mic the older singer spoke loudly, "Well everyone, today marks the end of Nittle Luck!" The crowd made sounds of disappointment and even some teary protests were heard. "But rest assured that even though we won't be making any more albums together that doesn't mean we won't be singing together anymore! Right, Shuichi?" The green-brown haired man turned to his partner. "You still wanna sing with me, right?"

The pink haired boy grabbed his own mic. "Of course! Me and Sakuma-san are going to sing together until we're so old that our voices don't work anymore!"

The two stared at each other with smiles on their sweaty faces. Ryuichi smirked and turned back to the audience. "We have to go now! All of this singing and made us all sweaty, so the two of us are going to go and take some showers." The crowd roared even more. Ryuichi winked at them. "Later!"

With that Nittle Luck walked off the stage for the last time. The two vocalists huddled together, whispering things and plotting. "Ne, Shu-chan do you think we should do it now?" Sakuma whispered, looking at Shuichi intently.

Shuichi shook is head in response. "No, I think we really should get cleaned up first or we're going to stink up the entire room!"

"Hai… demo, what if everyone leaves?" The thirty-something-year-old asked, his eyes big and worried as he looked at everyone else, who were packing their things, getting ready to leave.

The pink-haired boy's eyes lit up as he came to a conclusion. "We'll do at mine and Yuki's place! It'll be perfect!"

"Eto… Is that a really good idea? I don't think Yuki-san would appreciate something like that." Ryuichi told his younger friend, rubbing his damp hair in worry but quirking a smile nonetheless.

The teen gave him a look as he took a seat on a black leather sofa that had been placed near some extra speakers. The couch stuck to his skin causing the singer to fiddle with his clothes so that the seats would not come in contact with his legs. "Na Sakuma-san, it's what Yuki gets for not coming to our _last and most important show_! Besides that worst he could do is throw everyone out, right?"

The older man nodded thoughtfully. He frowned and furrowed his brows together as he thought about what Shuichi was suggesting. He let out a sigh before crinkling his nose in disgust. "I think that's a good idea too Shu-chan! But, first, I really need to take a shower and get into some fresh clothes! I think we both do." Ryuichi waggled a finger as he spoke.

Just as he was about to leave Shuichi spoke again. "Sakuma-san… How do we get everyone there?"

The man in question spun around and ginned before answering, "We make a few calls!"

* * *

His head hurt.

No, his head _really_ hurt.

The petite man let out a groan as he stumbled (what he thought was) forward trying his best not to throw-up. The voices around him blurred and melding into one another just like everything else. He couldn't see straight.

All the colours mixed together until they became one dull shade. Still he could see the waves in the dull indistinguishable colour and they were roaring in his ears. Everything was rushing and tumbling around him. And he wasn't even moving…!

The voices around poked at him in all different tones and pitches asking him questions he didn't want to answer. He let out another groan. He was going to collapse! Was he drunk…?

_Pretend you don't know. They won't ask questions if you honestly don't know. They won't see through your act._

The one voice he could hear clearly. And it made the most sense too (probably because it was only thing he could hear correctly). Looking up he blinked his beautiful eyes blearily. All he could see was this one colour. It was a very shiny colour. He liked it.

_Ooo shiny…_ was his last thought before he gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

Ryuichi Sakuma whistled happily as he and Kumagorou made their way back home for the first time in months. The Rock God could wait to be inside the familiar walls of his home. Granted he liked living with Shuichi but you know what they say: 'there's no place like home!' and indeed Ryuichi had come to discover there really was no place like home. Especially not when there was a certain someone waiting for him at home.

Ryuichi giggled excitedly as he lifted Kumagorou into the air. "Aren't you happy Kumagorou? I finally get to spend some quality time with _my beloved_!" The last two words were sung in English.

The greenish-brunette moved the toy so that it would nod it's head. "Wai! I'm glad you agree!" He smiled once more, nearly bursting at the seams with joy.

When the pop idol finally reached his apartment he raised his had to knock in his trademark loud knock but decided against it. Instead he reached inside his pocket and produced a key. Unlocking the door the man silently stepped in and basked in the familiarity of his home. Not long after he entered the living room a figure waltzed out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a toothbrush dangling out of his mouth.

Ryuichi nearly split his face in two with his smile. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" And with that scream he lunged at the man nearly causing the blond to choke on his toothbrush. **(1)**

"Wooeyiphi? **(2)**" the manager managed **(3)** to say.

Ryuichi looked up at him and pouted. "No, it's me! Ryuichi!"

The American stared down at him for a while before detaching him from his waist and returning to the bathroom. The smaller man waited patiently outside rhythmically tapping his foot on the hardwood floor. Standing, he contented himself in listening to the sound of rushing water emitting from the bathroom. As soon as K came out of the bathroom again Ryuichi latched onto him with another cry of happiness.

"Ryuichi…" the jean-clad man started slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Ryuichi, completely oblivious to the coldness that was creeping into his beloved's voice chirped, "Why wouldn't I be here?"

K was tense as he spoke, his tone dangerous, "Shouldn't you be with _Yuki_?"

The older man looked up at him and blinked in confusion. "Why would I be with Yuki when I can be with you? Not that Yuki isn't fun either but…"

The taller male growled as he pushed the singer away and dropped down to his eye level. "I saw you last night. I saw the way you were practically _clinging_ to that stupid author. Not to mention you were doing it unconsciously!" Ryuichi was about to talk but was cut of by the blond. "And when _I_ came to take you home you refused. You began to cry pathetically when anyone except Shindou tried to take you away!"

Sakuma stared at him wide-eyed with disbelief. When did all of this happen? Things that concerned him weren't supposed to happen without his permission! He didn't like where K was going with all of this. Surely he didn't think Ryuichi would cheat on him?

The blond American stared at him his gaze hard. "Listen Ryu, _I love you_," for some reason his whispered it almost as if he didn't want anyone to hear… "But I won't be second or third or anything but first! I know it's not your fault because you can't help but love everyone but… I don't want to be 'everyone'. I want to be special." He took a deep breath before continuing. The shorter man didn't know it but inside his heart was thumping like mad. The gun-wielder forced himself to become the only thing that would drive Ryuichi away. He forced himself to be cruel.

"You're just not cutting it for me anymore, you know? I don't want you living with me anymore. And since _you're_ the one to blame, I get to keep the house. I don't care where you live but remember, Yuki and Shuichi have each other they don't really need you around…" Bad Luck's manager never got to finish what he was saying because with one loud sob the most important person in his life turned and ran out of the cluttered apartment dropping Kumagorou in the process.

K stared at the stuffed toy that looked as miserable as K would not allow himself to feel. Moving to pick it up, he stopped himself just in time. Ryuichi would want it back it would be better if it looked he (K) did not care enough to pick it up. Running a hand though his long unbound hair the American made his was past the bathroom and into his bedroom, the one he used to share with a certain thirty-something-year-old songster.

* * *

Eiri Yuki cursed his luck as he made his way though the busy streets of Tokyo. _Damn it, why the hell do so many people have to cosplay as that damned Sakuma! I mean Jesus…_ the writer cursed again as stopped once more thinking he found the singer but had turn out be another cosplayer. _Hmm… a girl this time._

Approximately an hour and a half ago one Tohma Seguchi had called his house asking if he had seen the man's precious lead singer. The blond automatically answered with the negative and promptly hung up. Half an hour later the phone rang again but this time it was Shuichi.

The boy was wailing something about 'Sakuma-san' being missing. Eiri has asked what the hell it had to do with him and it was then the boy had asked if he could go out and look for him. Of course Yuki said no which caused Shuichi to start wailing about Sakuma being mauled somewhere. He was about to hang up when he noticed that it wasn't the singer's normal wail (he could identify the younger boy's wails how mortifying!) but more of a 'my life just ended' sort of wail.

Reluctantly, the older male yanked the phone back up to his ear and asked the pink-haired vocalist why he didn't just do look for his idol himself. The teen had replied saying that Hiro was in a really bad state and needed him right now or he really would have gone himself. Eiri had sighed of all the times the ever-reliable best friend had to breakdown it had to be _now_. So, this and that happened and, eventually, Shuichi managed to get the novelist to go out and look for the hyperactive Rock God.

Which brought the blond to his current situation, running around the streets, cursing and looking for someone he didn't even like. Well, not really anyway. Hearing a loud roar Eiri looked up at the sky silently daring it to rain. And sure enough, it rained. Standing silently, the author pushed down his rage and resisted the urge to curse not only in his head but out loud too. Shaking in suppressed anger the golden-eyed man began to stomp forward not caring any longer where he was going or what he was supposed to be doing.

Later, when he finally stopped stomping Eiri realized he wandered quite a distance from his home. A distance he did not plan on walking back. Sakuma be damned! All he wanted to do now was go home and drink coffee. Seeing a bus stop up ahead with a bus on the other side of the road he made a dash for it. Unfortunately just as he was about to cross the road the bus decided to leave.

Growling some more Yuki raised a brow at the figure the bus revealed on the bench. There was Sakuma hugging his knees to his chest, his face buried in his knees and his beloved Kumagorou nowhere in sight.

The blond sauntered over to him taking a seat. _At least it's dry_, Eiri thought to himself. Looking over he let out a bit of his frustration and hit the songster over the head. Had he known this would send the man into sobs he wouldn't have done it, but he had and now the brown-tinted-green-haired man was crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" the pale man snapped, not feeling all too merciful.

The shaking stopped and Ryuichi looked up and him shock clear in his pale eyes. Eiri noted that his skin was pale too, and that his lips had taken on a blue tint. "Yuki-san?"

"Yeah, Yuki-san," Eiri said sighing.

"What are you doing here?"

Eiri glared at him. "What do you think I'm doing here? I was looking for you, you idiot!"

Ryuichi's brightened at that statement. "Really? You were looking for me?"

"Yes, now what the hell is wrong with you?" Yuki repeated.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with me," the songster answered, shifting so that he was sitting cross-legged.

"Nothing? 'Nothing' doesn't cause me to run around for," he quickly glanced at his watch. "For an hour and fifteen minutes looking for you! Now you _will_ me what your problem is so that I get Shuichi to solve as soon as possible."

"Yuki-san?"

"What?" Eiri snapped again.

"I feel sick."

"… Well, shit."

"Yeah…"

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Scowling, Eiri Yuki swung his front door open only to find himself standing face-to-face with the creepiest person he had every seen. With the exception of Tohma, of course.

"Do I know you?" He asked trying to look the stranger in the eyes. Who wore sunglasses so dark you couldn't see through them!

The black-haired man smiled sheepishly but the affect was ruined because of his creepy vampire-ish teeth. "Well, sort of."

Eiri raised a brow in response. "Fine, whatever, what do you want?"

"Not very polite are you?" the dark-skinned man said casually, leaning against an area of wall near the door. It seemed everything about this man was dark, and Eiri did _not_ like it.

"I've had a rough day. Now tell me what you want before I close this door." The blond shrugged.

"I need to see Ryuichi." The dark man declared.

Eiri narrowed his eyes. "How did you know Sakuma was here?"

The trench-coat clad man shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

"Sorry, having a fair share of my own, I don't let stalkers into my house," the novelist said, not sounding apologetic in the least.

As he was closing the door a tanned hand shot out and grabbed it, preventing it from shutting. Yuki stared in shock at the claw-like nails that adorned the man's fingers. What was up with this guy?

"I told you that I needed to see Ryuichi. Not want, not wish, _need_," the fanged man hissed.

"Too bad buddy, you are not coming into my house," the pale writer replied easily.

The man stared at him before speaking, "Fine then Mr. I'm-Better-Than-Everyone-Else-Because-I've-Got-A-Job-That-Lots-Of-Little-Kids-Want-But-Don't-Have-And-I-Do, bring him out here."

Eiri stared at him unblinking before sighing. "I can't, he's unconscious."

The stranger looked at him sceptically. "You knocked out Ryuichi Sakuma?"

"_No_! He passed out from exhaustion." He defended himself.

"Exhaustion?" The man stared before smirking and raising a brow from behind his sunglasses. "From what pray tell?"

Eiri rolled his eyes. "From staying out too long."

"I see…" he was quiet for a while before, "This isn't working is it?"

Yuki smirked, "No."

The man sighed before removing his glasses revealing abnormally pale yellow eyes. Said eyes soon became big and watery looking eerily like Shuichi or Ryuichi. "Please let me see Sakuma-san Yuki! Please! I'll do anything!"

The blond novelist stared in shock as the cool, composed stranger became a harmless little… _it_.

"WAAAAAHHH! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEE SAKUMA-SAN! PLEASEEEE YUUUUUKI!" The yellow-eyed it screeched.

Noticing they were receiving a lot of odd stared Eiri gave in. "Alright! Alright! Just shut up will you?"

"WAIII! YUUUKI I LOVE YOU!" The stranger launched at the author sending them both into the apartment and planted a big wet sloppy kiss on Eiri's lips.

"Argh! Get off of me!" Eiri yelled and threw the man off him wiping at his lips.

The male sitting on the floor giggled and looked up. "Oops, guess I played the part to well, eh?" He stood up dusted his coat and pulled his shades back on. "Now, onto Ryuichi."

As the man began to walk Eiri followed him closely, literally breathing down his neck. The stranger turned around but didn't stop walking. "Now, who's stalking who?"

"Shut up," Yuki muttered. "I can do whatever I want in my house."

The stranger chuckled. "Oh no! Don't let big bad Eiri get me!"

Yuki, so accustomed to the use of his first name nowadays, didn't even bother to comment. Though he really should have. Once they got into Ryuichi's room Eiri paused, not going any further. Leaning against the doorframe he watched what the other man was doing.

After much poking the stranger finally hovered over Ryuichi's face where he leaned down plant a kiss on his lips…

* * *

**1. How many of you were expecting that? Huh?**

**2. This exactly how it sound when I said it… I learned something _and_ cleaned my teeth!**

**3. XD**


End file.
